Blazing Maximus Spirit
Blazing Maximus Spirit, born on March 16 of the year 20XX (Because his creator, jmanf726, is too lazy to do research), is... Hang on... Actually, I'll make you start from the beginning. People these days are getting too lazy. Let's start by going over how this thing works. You live in a universe. Every time you make a decision, or somepony makes a decision, another universe is born. Sometimes multiple are made at once, due to there being more than one option. This is known as multiverse theory. Sometime between the Season 1 Finale and the Season 2 Premiere, that universe split from what is known as the "canon" path into another. The Story This is where Blaze was born. I don't exactly know all of the details, but Luna asked Celestia for control over the moon again, Celestia refused, and Luna got angry. Much so, that she secretly created an army, an army of those sick of Celestia's "reign of terror". When Celestia found out prematurely, she became infuriated, and with an army already there for her, she attacked Luna's army. However, Luna was able to gain enough members quickly enough to counter Celestia's attacks. The two armies were evenly matched. Celestia, however, came up with a plan. She needed someone to assist her army, someone who could heal them quickly, who knew a vast vocabulary of attacks... And she knew just who could assist her. She invited Twilight Sparkle to join her army. After Twilight was gone, the rest of the Mane 6 disbanded. Years after the fact, Rainbow Dash had a child. A sand-colored Pegasus, who didn't know quite yet of his power. Dash had decided to name this pegasus after his grandfather, Rainbow Blaze. 'Twas not long before she came up with the name he'd hate, that he'd love, that he'd sorrow over, that he'd be glad to be given. That name was Blazing Maximus Spirit. After Birth Shortly after his birth, Celestia's guards burst through the door. Celestia had sensed untapped power inside of him, waiting to explode, as soon as he had been born. She decided to extinguish this fire (See what I did there?) before it took over her throne. Little did she know that what she had done sealed her fate. Blaze was taken away, to an uncharted military base in the middle of the Everfree Forest, where he'd first meet Celestia. Celestia, with a smug face decided to run experiments on Blaze, to see what made him special. While she stood behind, her guards dragged him into a small, dimly lit, concrete room, where they strapped him onto a table. Blaze struggled intensely, as they stabbed into his flank with a syringe. Then, he had enough. She was right. He was a ticking time bomb of energy, and he'd finally ticked his last tick. He exploded in a giant ball of energy, killing everyone in the room. It phased through the concrete walls, wrapped around the entire base, turning it to rubble, and everyone else inside had died. Celestia, however, didn't stick around to hear the results of the experiments, and left as quickly as she could. Blaze wasn't found for another four years, hidden beneath the remains of the base... Meanwhile... After Blaze's kidnapping, Rainbow Dash was also in danger of being taken into custody, as Blaze was considered a threat, and Rainbow was harboring him. So she ran away, as fast as she could. She had an idea of how she could get Blaze back. So she ran to Celestia's castle, as fast as she could. Once she got there, she searched the castle up and down, avoiding every guard she could. And then she finally came across Twilight. She convinced Twilight to help her get her son back, and end the war as well. Twilight, after many rejections to Rainbow's pleads, finally accepted her back, and, using her magic, found the locations of the rest of the Mane 6. Once they were gathered in one place, they headed off to stop Celestia, confronting her on her way back from the military base in the Everfree. Twilight, who had brought with her the elements of harmony, used their powers to move the moon into orbit, away from where magic could touch it, even the elements' magic. However, that move nearly drained all of the magic out of the elements, and leaving the Mane 6 feeling drained as well. Twilight, however, knew that they had to end this war by any means necessary. Twilight, with the last of her life force, gave her life to the elements, giving them more power. The rest followed in her footsteps, giving up their lives to the elements. Rainbow was the last to do so, thinking her son was still alive. Who'd take care of him. But she knew he wouldn't have a life if this war went on, so she, as well, sacrificed her life. The elements, with more slightly-less-than-maximum power, moved the sun as far as they could. However, as far as they could was not good enough. The sun was just barely within Celestia's range, and could also be just as easily reached by Luna, who also notice that both had moved. Rather than stopping the war, it only made the two sides more angry. All hope seemed to be lost... Until 4 years later, that is. 4 Years After The war still hasn't ended. Every town was split into to sections, those who wanted Celestia to stay in power, and those who wanted Luna in power. There was no such thing as "on the fence". The border in every town looked worse than Los Angeles streets during the L.A. riots. It was almost apocalyptic. In the center of each side, however, there seemed to be posters plastered to every wall, posters of the princess they want to rule, reminding each pony which territory they were in. Luna was no longer living in Celestia's Castle, and instead built her Castle on Luna's side of Ponyville. The armies would battle for days at a time, before retreating to regain strength and more soldiers for another evenly matched battle. Sometimes, they'd forget what they were even fighting for. What was the point in violence if you don't understand why you were even fighting in the first place, or if you don't believe in what you're fighting for? Anyway, under the rubble of the old, uncharted, secret military base was Blaze, who, somehow, was able to go without food or water, or any other basic necessities, for four whole years. Then, he awakened. It has only been four years, yet he seemed to age 10 years. He got up, feeling weak, seeing nothing but wreckage around him. Weeds had started to grow through the debris. Blaze walked though the debris, reaching the woods of the Everfree, confused as to how this happened. Upon reaching the edge of the wreckage, he saw a blue light, hovering within the Everfree. Out of curiosity, he followed it. Once he got close, it disappeared, and a trail of lights appeared in front of him. He followed it, and it led him out of the Everfree, right outside of Ponyville. Welcome to Ponyville Upon approaching Ponyville, Blaze saw a white line, splitting the path into two. Blaze decided to walk on the line, pretending to balance on it. Walking further on the line, he saw the destruction that had taken place down the middle of Ponyville. Eventually, he stopped "balancing" on the white line, instead looking at the destruction in awe, and eventually slowed to a halt. He became scared, wondering "Who did this?", and "How did this happen?". He remembered the wreckage of the base, the damage that he caused. "Did I do this?" he wondered. Then, out of nowhere, a brick building close by collapsed, almost landing on top of him. He ran out of the way, barely escaping the falling bricks. "H-hello?" he asked. No reply. He continued walking, unaware that another pony was watching him. He decided, after walking for a while, to venture to the right. The damage the center of the town suffered started to fade, and he eventually came across a poster. On this poster was written "We fight to escape her grasp!" on the first line, and on the second, "Join Luna's rebellion, and we shall fight for our freedom!". Below those two lines was a picture of the alicorn herself, Princess Luna. As he walked further, he began to see more of the posters with varying lines. On one of the buildings was spray painted "REBEL" in all caps. Eventually, he came across a line of guards, blocking the path ahead. Upon approaching, they stopped him, saying that he needs authentication if he wanted to travel further. Without causing trouble, he turned around, walking back the way he came from. Upon reaching the middle path, he decided this time to go left. Like before, after traveling a distance, the damage began to disappear. He eventually came across another poster, this on instead saying "We fight to keep balance in Equestria!", and on the second line, "Join Celestia's empire, and we shall stand our ground". Below that, a picture of Celestia. Upon continuing to walk, he saw more of these posters, and more spray paint, this time, looking more orderly, as though they used a stencil, and it said "OBEY". Once more, he came across guards, this time in a different attire. They stopped him once more, but then they looked him up and down, and seemed to recognize him. One of the guards took a piece of paper out of their pockets, examined it, then looked back at Blaze. Realizing who it was, the guard told the others to allow him entry. They did so, and Blaze walked inside, not exactly sure why they did so. As he left, he heard the guards snickering. Inside was orderly, with a fountain in the center. Varying posters were hung neatly, and spaced evenly. It seemed like it was heaven, in a way. However, Blaze had a strange feeling, as though he shouldn't be there. Immediately after, he walked back to the post where the guards were. However, they denied him his access outside. Blaze, who got irritated rather fast, started to yell at the guards to allow him outside. The guards shook their heads "no". Then, Blaze thought of a trick. Pointing at the sky, he said "What's that?!". The guards, being very gullible as guards can be, actually looked, as Blaze ran between them, running off to the center of Ponyville again. The guards, angry at themselves for being so stupid, ran after Blaze, to no avail. As soon as Blaze hit the center of Ponyville, he followed the white line to the other entrance/exit of Ponyville. Once the guards realized he had gotten to the center of Ponyville, they turned back, knowing that he was out of their jurisdiction. Once they got back to their post, Celestia herself had came to the guards, asking where he was. After hearing the news, the guards were never seen after that, and were replaced. Blaze's sister So, 5 years have passed. Within those 5 years, Blaze had traveled from town to town, and had gotten the same results as with Ponyville, with slight variations. He eventually smartened up enough to avoid Celestia's guards. However, Luna's guards were occasionally nicer to him, and gave him food and sometimes even shelter in the barracks. By now, he's been in every town in Equestria, with the exception of one. As he left Manehattan, he thanked Luna's guards for their kindness, and moved on to the next town. Using a map he received from one of Luna's guards, he made his way to Canterlot, the only town he hadn't visited. On the way, he realized that the line that usually divides towns isn't there. As he gets closer, he sees why. Celestia's guards, at the front gate. He knew he'd most likely suffer the same fate he almost did in Ponyville, he decided not to take his chances just walking up to the front gate. So, saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the inside of every town, he walked away. On his path back to Manehattan, he sees a male earth pony, carrying a cart of apples. "Excuse me, sir?" He said to Blaze. "Would you mind showing me the way to Canterlot?" Blaze, who doesn't often get very good ideas, had an idea. Blaze replied to the pony, "I will show you the way in exchange for a favor." The earth pony asked what it was he was thinking of. That's when Blaze replied "Glad you asked. I need your help to sneak me into Canterlot." The earth pony agreed. Blaze handed him the map, and hopped in the back, hiding beneath the apples. After the earth pony was in, he let Blaze know it was safe to come out. Blaze hopped out, amazed by the beauty of Canterlot. Remember how Celestia's side of Ponyville was like heaven? Well, this was roughly equivalent to Utopia. The earth pony gave back the map and said his thanks to Blaze, in which Blaze replied: "No, thank you." As Blaze felt the need to explore, he wandered off, yet was still careful to avoid guards. While walking around, he heard a female pony, shouting, her voice getting closer. "Coming through!" "Out of the way!" "Move it, I have to get to my class!" The mare approached closer to Blaze, who had no idea he was in her way. At least before it was too late to move. The mare, an adolescent, blue unicorn with rainbow hair, crashed into Blaze, dropping and scattering school supplies. "Ow!" they both shouted simultaneously as they fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Blaze shouted, standing up. "You should watch where you're standing!" replied the mare. "How is any of this my fault?!" "How is it not your fault?!" Both of them, irritated with one another, looked at each other. They both grew a face of surprise, as though they were old friends who hadn't seen each other since, well, forever. "You look... Familiar..." said Blaze, analyzing her face. "As do you," said the mare. "My name is Lightning Soul." "Mine's Blazing Spirit." Both of them pondered on the names, as they sounded familiar. They stood there for a strange amount of time, trying to remember why the names sounded familiar. After 10 minutes of silent staring, Blaze gave up and broke the silence. "I give up. Anyway, you mind showing me around? I'm new here, just exploring." "Sure, I don't see why not!" Lightning replied. So, at the end of a quick tour around most important landmarks within Canterlot, it was time for the last, and, arguably, the most important of them all. "And this final landmark I have to show you is Celestia's Castle! Would you like a tour inside?" said Lightning excitedly. "Uh..." Blaze started, as he was cut off. "Great!" she replied, grabbing hold of one of Blaze's hooves, dragging him inside. It may have been Utopia outside, but, somehow, inside was even better. Think of the richest person you can think of. Now think of them 10 times as rich, and they still wouldn't be able to afford this castle. It was certainly impressive. Beyond, even. "So, how'd you like to meet my teacher?" asked Lightning. "I guess I could. Who is it?" Blaze replied. "Only the great Princess Celestia herself." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, she, in this case, as they ran into Celestia in the hallway. Blaze had an uneasy feeling about this. "And who might this be that you brought into the castle?" Asked the white devi- I mean, Celestia, pretending she didn't recognize Blaze. "This is Blazing Spirit. I recognized him from long ago. I can't remember where from or when, but I just... do," Lightning replied. "Interesting," Celestia said. "So Blaze, where are you from?" "Like you don't know," he replied in a quiet, spiteful tone. "Why you insolent little..." She stopped herself short, trying not to lower herself to Blaze's level. She took a deep breath, calming down, and said to Lightning: "Well, I hope your... newfound friend can join us another time, possibly for a lesson." Then, she put her mouth close to Blaze's ear. "I'll be kind enough to give you a one hour grace period. Afterwards, if I sense you again, or my guards find you, you'll become the new firing range target. Understood?" Blaze pulls away and nods. "Well, then. I must be off. I need to prepare more for the next battle. Lightning?" "Right. See you later, Blaze!", she says, following Celestia to another room. Blaze, confused as to what just happened, decided to get out as quickly as possible. However, the guards weren't notified about the grace period, and the guards chased him out of Canterlot. Blaze's friend One more year passes. By now, Blaze is 16. He met a few others on the road, temporarily befriending a few of them. One of them was close with a few of Luna's guards, admitting him access to Luna's half of, well, all the towns she has an influence in. Blaze remembered the first town he visited, Ponyville. He remebered checking out the inside of Celestia's territory, but not being able to check out Luna's. Out of curiousity, Blaze went back to Ponyville. Upon arriving, he went back to Luna's territory, guards in the same place as he remembered. They recognized him on sight, and parted aside, admiting him access. Upon going inside, he realized how much pure chaos was inside. It was like there wasn't any rules. As a matter of fact, there wasn't. He walked around, and then he saw a building that stuck out to him. He entered the building, and it turned out to be nothing special. In the corner was an earth pony, reading a magazine. Blaze walked over to the earth pony, who turned out to be female. Without even looking at Blaze, she said "The idiot that doesn't understand a joke says:". Blaze, who didn't quite understand, said "What?" The earth pony flipped a lever with her left hoof, which revealed a secret passage on the other side of the room. Blaze examined the opening, which led to stairs going down. Blaze went down the stairs, and the passage closed behind him. Upon reaching the bottom, there was a door, and upon opening the door revealed a tavern. There was about 14 different ponies, half of them passed out. The bartender, an yellow-orange earth pony, is washing the counter with an old rag. In the corner was a black, female unicorn, who was sitting with a couple of male pegasi, and appeared to be laughing at a joke, and realized that Blaze had walked in. She teleported in front of Blaze. "Hi, welcome to Berry Punch's tavern. The bartender over there is known as Apple Bloom. I'm Dark Ember. Nice to meet you, ..." she stopped, not knowing Blaze's name. "Blaze," he said. "Nice to meet you, Blaze. First round's on me," she said, handing Apple Bloom 3 bits. "Cider for the gentleman over here," she told the bartender. Whispering, she told Apple Bloom "Make sure it's extra potent," winking. Dark Ember, who appeared slightly wasted, told Blaze "If you want, you can call me D.E., or Dee. The cider they make here is the best." Apple Bloom gave Blaze the cider. Blaze drank it all at once. At first, nothing strange happened. And then, suddenly, everything became blurry, and he almost fell over. Everything sounded like it was underwater. Dee caught Blaze just before he fell, laughing at how stupid he was to drink it all at once. She walked him over to the table where she was sitting, and sat him down at an empty seat. Blaze couldn't hear a thing, but they seemed to be talking about something. After a while, the side effects mostly subsided, and he could hear well, but he felt a little nausious. The other pegasi left, and it was just Blaze and Dark Ember. They just talked until Blaze could hardly stay awake, and then she asked if he had a place to stay tonight. Blaze replied no, and she asked if he'd like to stay at her place for the time. Blaze, not understanding were she was getting at, agreed. They walked out of the bar and back to her place. As soon as Blaze walked through the door, he collapsed, from a combination of drunkeness and fatigue. He woke up in a bed, with a small headache. D.E., who he was sharing the bed with, was next to him, presumably having a bad dream. Then Blaze notices that her horn was glowing, as though she was using magic. Blaze decided to get out of bed, and, upon doing so, D.E. woke up, looking at Blaze in horror. Blaze looks back confused. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was that bad," she said. "No one should ever go through that." Blaze still very confused at what was going on, said "What?" D.E. said "Don't be mad, but I was looking through your memories." Blaze, still not quite understanding what she was meaning, said "What?!" "This gives me even more reason to want to throw her off the throne." Blaze said "Wait, wait, wait. Start from the beginning." D.E. replied "Your life. It's... it's awful what you been through. First, you get taken away from your mother and sister..." "Wait, sister?" Blaze interjects. D.E. continues. "And you get taken into a military base for examination, where you get trapped under rubble for who knows how long. And you wander without a home since the beginning of your life. And, only last year, you find out your sister is working with Celestia, the person that put you in that base in the first place..." "What sister?" "And then I purposely get you drunk so I'm not always alone at night! Now I feel awful for doing that." Blaze snaps. "WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT, I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!!!" D.E., scared out of her mind by this sudden outrage, said "Your sister? Lightning Soul?" Blaze, confused beyond compare, slinked back down into the bed. "Lightning Soul... She's my sister?" Blaze said to himself, confused. "Yeah. You didn't know?" Blaze looked at her. "No... Well, yes, I did recognize her, but... My sister?" She nods, saying he's correct. Blaze sighs, still confused. "Not only to metion that you've never had a friend you could truly connect with." D.E. says. "Gee, thanks for putting the icing on the cake, I really needed that." Blaze replied. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I haven't had a true friend either. I only had the people I met at the bar and Princess Luna." She said. Blaze sighs. "How's that supposed to make me feel better." "I don't know." She said. "Just letting you know that you aren't alone, I guess." Both sighed. "Hey, you know, Luna's also against Celestia's reign," she said. "Maybe you could meet her?" Blaze replied "Why not." D.E. got up and grabbed Blaze's hoof, dragging him out of the bed. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Pegasus‏‎